Finding a Cadence on the Moon
by Gumball2
Summary: Seventh grade for Luna was a rough time, the culmination of several years of trying to jam a square block into a circle hole. But with summer vacation on the horizon, she's presented a unique opportunity to solve her woes.
1. Chapter 1

Luna plopped herself on her bean bag. It made a sad, sagging sound and her soul sunk into it. Another day of seventh grade down the tube. Another (mostly) speechless, boring day.

 _"At least it's almost over."_

As she felt her arms melt into the bag and her feet plant on the carpet, her eyes lazily rolled down to her outfit. A purple shirt packed with frills accompanied by a long felt skirt. She had yet to find a single girl in the school that wore something like this. It looked like something her mom would have worn around that age (Rita had even shown her a picture of her wearing her school uniform at that time). And to think the nineties was the era of flannel and underground craziness.

Luna resented the outfit, regretted she even asked for it. She hadn't gotten the edge or new friends she hoped she would have gotten by now. The attire, she supposed, didn't help, not to mention the long ankle socks and Mary Jane shoes.

Unlike most of the other clothes in the House, this wasn't even a hand-me-down. Pinching the fabric, she recalled going to her big sister Leni and asking her to make her an outfit that would "get others to like her". She saw how giddy it made her feel, how her day was completely transformed by that one request. Luna was pulled into the room and her sister eagerly took her measurements, moving with an energy she didn't often see out of her.

When the shirt and skirt were finally presented, she knew they were bland, the opposite of what she felt was her. But those eyes, that smile. How could she say no? And she knows how much Leni loves her and how hard she worked to make that outfit. The least she could have done was say thank you (which she did). She had worn it about seven times at this point, none of which produced any new friends. Luna didn't want to blame it on the clothes (even though she felt they were too old-fashioned).

 _"Is it just me? Am I that unlikeable?"_

Luna slowly raised her hand, brought it behind her head, and grabbed a tuft of her hair. She pulled it forward and stared at the long brown rope. She exhaled exhaustedly. Looking at its absurd length only made her tired. She closed her eyes. After a day like this, all she could think about was sleeping off her troubles.

Giggling. That familiar sound, that voice, perked her ears and snapped her eyes open. But before she could turn her head, the door opened.

"Hey Luna," a clean voice said. As she expected, it was her little sister Luan. The younger girl plopped her vibrant yellow backpack on the floor. She then looked out the window, where the sight was mostly consumed by the overcast sky. It wasn't raining, but the sun was nowhere to be found and all the houses and objects on the ground carried a muted shadow, "How was your _gray_? Ha ha, get it?" the girl exclaimed, pointing her finger towards the sky beyond the glass, all the while bearing a big goofy grin.

Luna sighed despondently.

"Another bad one," Luan said, her smile dropping. She knew her big sister's look any time. She knew Luna liked to sit in her bean bag to comfort herself. And her face (that defeated frown, lonely eyes) was becoming a more common feature of their room. It bothered her, made her wanna make it all better.

The older sister merely nodded.

"Oh...well you know what they say?" Luna said, her voice garnering a rising inflection. Luna simply rolled her eyes, "it's only a matter of time before they start falling in your," she then rushed to the bean bag and clamped her hands on its leather surface, " _bag_! Ha ha, get it?"

"Please," Luna said, groaning, "not right now."

"It sure stinks that all these clouds are out," Luan said once more, this time jumping and pacing towards the window, "I guess you need someth-"

"Luan!" she said forcefully. The younger sister froze, nervous by the tense air Luna had created, "I don't want to hear any of your puns right now."

The younger girl's spirits dampened even more. She knew that at this point, her attempts at comedy were starting to become hit-or-miss. Her own family was slowly becoming less susceptible to laughing at her own antics (especially Luna). But to her, it was the best way to lift other's moods. Even if Luna didn't laugh at her puns, she at least hoped that they would be enough to distract her from the blues she had been feeling more frequently. But had it really gotten to the point where even _that_ wasn't working?

"Oh Luna," she said, approaching her with a small smile, "you know I still believe in you. You're my big sister and I know you can do anything."

As Luan spoke, she recalled all the other times she repeated that phrase. By now, she had perfected the delivery, the inflection, everything she needed to vocally convey what she truly felt. It was sincere. To her, Luna was one of the most wonderful role models she could have asked for. All she hoped was even after all these repetitions in succession of failed results, it would still hold weight.

Luna simply sighed, a mannerism she was using more and more often.

"Sure, whatever."

The older sister proceeded to twidle strands of her long hair. Her eyes gazed solemnly at the sight, as if they've given up trying to find some solace out of it. This style, this skirt, this (stupidly long) hair _was_ her at this point. She tried to swallow everything underneath this new appearance.

Afternoons like this were becoming more common. The same beats, the same emotions, the same thoughts came together repeatedly to form a terribly mocking experience from which resolution seemed unlikely.

 _"Wasn't always like this, though."_

Luna rolled her eyes upon hearing herself say this thought. Here we go again.

 _"Back then, things were happier! There was Alex and Rose and Velma and all those cool kids! What happened to us? One day we were playing with Ace Savvy toys! The next, they're all trying to 'fit in'! With what?!"_

Her body sunk further into the bean bag. She stared at Luan, who was lying on her bed reading a book.

Luan. She got off lucky. Unlike Luna or any of her older sisters, Luan had attached herself to comedy probably ever since she could walk. Luna herself could barely remember her little sister getting her first joke book. She found a small group of friends that loved comedy as much as she did. Luna could at least remember her little sister bringing them over time and time again, sometimes even on the same day as her (former) friends. Thinking about it all made Luna furrow her brows and slap her eyes.

 _"She's never had issues. She didn't change and she was rewarded! What did I do to deserve this?!"_

Perhaps it was merely the inherent dynamics of their grades. Maybe somewhere between her and Luan, kids like them made a big discovery and grew wise. Luna couldn't fathom what it was and she didn't dare ask Luan about it. She figured she would never get out of that talk without becoming more embittered. She feared she would lash out or scar her sister with a nasty glare. Neither of them deserved more suffering, Luna figured. None of them needed it.

She felt a buzz on her lap. Luna's eyes shot down to see her flip phone flashing bright yellow. From there, she could see the name 'Helen' projected on the tiny cover screen.

 _"At least there's you..."_

Even with the soft betrayal and the tumultuous ride seventh grade has been, there was one person she could befriend. Luna grabbed her phone and opened the message.

 _"Hi Luna. Its me Helen. My mom is taking me to a concert tonight and theres 1 extra ticket. You seem like the type of girl that could like that thing. Do you want to come? Please write back. From, Helen"_

She smirked a little at the formality (so much for texting). But to her, it was a rather nice opportunity. Too nice. Why was she just being told of this now? Did she deserve it to begin with? Clearly, some things needed to be cleared up first.

 _"Did u ask Leni 1st?"_

She tapped the 'Send' button and watched the envelope animation as it transferred her message to the other phone. As she held her's awaiting a response, all she could ask was more questions. Why now? Was this just fate? Did she give her only true friend an opening into her true feelings, that cob web of emotions.

'1 New Message' the screen read. Luna eagerly opened it.

 _"I asked you both at the same time. Leni just told me she didn't want it. If you want it, it's all yours."_

 _"Same time?!"_ Luna thought to herself. Pushing aside the obvious flaw with that plan, she wrestled with that notion. In the few months she has hung out with Helen, Luna largely felt like a third wheel. She figured it was bound to happen, given how she only met her because she was Leni's friend first. It was better than nothing. And now, she was getting attention. She stared at the message for a few seconds before putting fingers to buttons.

 _"I'll take it. Thank you."_

Send.

Luna stretched her arm out, giving her eyes distance from the device. Did that just happen? She looked up at Luan, who was staring at her.

"Something up?" Luan asked.

Buzz.

Luna briefly looked down to open the message.

 _"Great. My mom can call your mom and then well pick you up. See you tonight. From Helen."_

Seeing that message made her smile a little. It was a natural reflex, one that Luan noticed immediately. She giggled audibly, distracting enough to pull Luna's attention. While the older sister's face tried to be disapproving, her loose cheeks and barely suppressed smile blew her cover.

"What's so funny?" Luna asked, her voice succumbing to the loftiness of glee. As expected, she was met with more of Luan's laughter. For the first time in a while, such a sound was contagious.

"Seems like someone has made your day," Luan said, being quick to see her sister's phone in plain sight.

"Yes," Luna said, a little embarrassed. She clutched her phone to her chest, as if it were trying to guard her heart, "I'm gonna be headed out later...to hang out with...Helen."

Luan grinned.

"Aw. I'm glad you two are getting close," she said, "just don't tell Leni! If she finds out, she'll want you two to burn in _Helen_ ," she added before chuckling, "Get it?"

For the first time in a while, Luna found herself laughing at a Luan pun. It was far from her best work and was most certainly inaccurate. Still, Luna felt a flurry of excitement that didn't come often. What was happening?

"Don't worry. Leni knows all about this," Luna replied, turning her head to the door, "I think she'll be quite happy to see me getting closer. Besides...it could be fun."

"What have I been telling you?" Luan asked, perking up an eye brow.

Luna simply smiled. She then felt another buzz. She pulled out her phone to see 'Mom' printed on it. She opened the message.

 _"Mrs. Yates just called me. I'm so proud of you, plus I listened to Mick Swagger a little growing up. You two are gonna have fun! Love you, honey!"_

And then that smile widened. Sure, she figured her mother would approve of this, but it was still a nice assurance.

"You were right," she said smoothly before looking up at her little sister, "You're the best, Luan!"

"Anything for you," she replied, gentle cheer in her voice.

As Luna settled in the bean bag, her body became more comfortable than stuck in there. She allowed herself to admire the squishy chill surface. And all the while, she thought about the night she would have with a friend. Who cared what it was they were going to.

 _"I never even heard of this Mick Swagger guy."_

Luna reclined in her seat, her mind in abstract. She would leave it to the flow of time to fully form the picture of what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, Luna got up and started 'getting ready'. In reality, she just needed something to pass the time before Helen came. It was Friday and the school year was practically over, so there was no homework to be done. She felt Luan had already put up with enough of her antics for one afternoon. None of her favorite shows were on. Books didn't please her. And the PC downstairs (her only gate to the Internet) was never a safe bet, especially with the lack of smart phones.

For now, she decided to take out her phone and keep texting Helen. She knew she could always count on her one friend whenever she needed it. And besides, it could at least make her aimless wandering appear to have at least some purpose.

 _"U know anything about Mick Swagger"_ she typed.

Upon sending it, she clutched her phone and continued her walk. At this point, she was headed down the stairs to the main floor. As she passed, she saw the computer being used by her only brother, Lincoln. The only downside to texting Helen was that she was sometimes slow to respond; replies from her could occasionally take as long as ten minutes. She didn't dwell on why that was or whether Leni had a similar experience. What point was there when she knew that she would be meeting the real deal in person later that night.

Luna plopped herself on the couch, where Lana and Lola were squabbling over the remote. Right then, the TV was on the Bizney Channel playing one of those princess cartoons. Luna never bothered with learning its lore or their names (they all seemed the same, just with different colored dresses) but even she could use that to determine who was on defense.

"You're making me miss it!" Lola cried, pulling it in one direction.

"You're making me miss _Crummy Ducks_!"

As the twins continued fighting, Luna tried her best to tune them out (with limited success).

Then she thought about this situation. She liked Helen very much. She was gentle, endearing, considerate, and selfless. No wonder she and Leni became such close friends, she thought. And even more, she was grateful that her big sister opened the gate for her, to let her be in their tight-knit circle.

Still, it felt weird. She never had any doubt that Helen liked her; the girl smiled when she said something interesting or funny and she didn't seem like the type of person that could hold grudges or hatred. But at the same time, Luna never thought that she had her temperament. Luna never considered herself a "girly girl" and nothing about Helen suggested "tomboy". Why would Helen want to spend one-on-one time with her?

"Luna!"

She could feel the air being shoved into her cheeks. She could hear the unfiltered wail penetrate her right eardrum. She could smell the mixed scent of glitter and chocolate. She turned to face Lola, her hot-headed little sister.

"Lana's mean to me! Make her stop!" she whined, yanking Luna's arm. Behind her, Lana stuck her tongue out as she grasped the remote and flipped it to Channel 25. The screen flickered to the image of two Cartoon ducks waddling around.

"Alright," Lana said, grinning. She leaned in as her eyes focused on the screen. All Luna could do was watch the ordeal happen.

"Luna! Do something!"

Her arm was being yanked so much, she was surprised it didn't fly off. Maybe Lola should be one of those robotic arms when she grows up, Luna imagined. Or maybe a human megaphone. She couldn't lose her hearing now and it wasn't gonna be because of her family. Where were Mom and Dad at a time like this?

Luckily, her vision caught sight of Lincoln, whose back was slouched forward. She could immediately tell that the twins' quarreling was disrupting him just as much as her. It seemed the only thing keeping him from the action was whatever was on that computer monitor. As she witnessed this, Luna asked herself if the embarrassment of deferring to a boy four years younger than her for help was worth the tranquil resolution it would likely bring. Unfortunately, the arm pulling, screaming, and couch rumbling answered that debate for her.

"Lincoln!" she shouted from her seat in an effort for her voice to barge through the noise. Fortunately, the boy's head swiveled towards her. His face clearly illustrated irritation. Luna wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing, "could you help me with this one? I'll pay you back!"

"But I'm busy!" he whined, pointing to the glowing monitor.

Maybe it should have been left at that, she thought. Luna could have filled however long it took for Helen to arrive spending time with one of her little sisters, perhaps even learn a thing or two about dealing with them. The possibility of her being a role model, a playmate, a guardian did appear fulfilling on that gilded surface. And for a moment, her heart even jumped at the prospect. However reality struck rather quickly (and fiercely at that). The sound of both of their protesting was unbearable, reminding her of the uphill battle that would await her should she try to take the task upon herself. Luna admitted that right now, she didn't have the energy or will to take it up. And besides, Lincoln was already so good at it (either one of them would be more inclined to listen to him than her, she supposed).

"Please," Luna begged. Her head lazily bounced against the couch's wall. Maybe she was the real nuisance, she figured. It's not like she _didn't_ want the twins to settle down. It was just that her body was tired and unwilling to move.

Shortly after, the corner of her eye saw Lincoln walk around to approach the two girls.

"Now, you two. Can't one of you just DVR your show and watch it later?" she heard Lincoln say. Any annoyance his figure had displayed was suddenly replaced by patience, as if he were a government diplomat. How he was able to make that transformation at such a young age was beyond her.

"But I wanna watch Princess Matilda now!" Lola pouted.

"And _Crummy Ducks_ is the only fun thing to do around here!" Lana shot back.

Luna's eyes rolled to Lincoln. As she expected, the younger brother quickly snapped his fingers and smirked.

"Lana," he said, upbeat. He then walked to the window behind the TV, "it's so nice out today."

Indeed, the sky was blue and everything outside was brightly lit.

"Yeah," Lana said slowly, her young mind unable to process where this discussion was headed.

"How about I DVR _Crummy Ducks_ and the two of us play outside while Lola watches her show. And then later, we can go in and watch _Crummy Ducks_ together," Lincoln said. He then approached Lana and knelt to her level, "How does that sound?"

Luna observed as Lana nodded and jumped from the couch. Lincoln casually took the remote and started recording her sister's show. Once a red dot appeared next to the show's name, the two raced each other out the front door.

"Finally," Lola said, relieved. She took the remote and switched it back to the Bizney channel. The little girl reclined in her seat, contented, while Luna looked on. How was it that a girl of her age already had herself figured out? She was four years old, yet she already proved herself to be the queen (or "princess", as the girl herself would insist) of beauty pageants. And while a lot of her attitude stems from pettiness and selfishness, Lola had a powerful image of what she wanted to become; she had a lot to learn about humility and patience, but she has some sense of ambition and direction.

Luna was ashamed to admit that was one thing she lacked. Sure she considered herself a non-conformist, someone that wouldn't play by the same rules as her classmates, but she felt it left her nothing to gain (even if she has resisted the sweeping changes that claimed her old companions). It didn't make her new friends (even with Helen, she felt more like a third wheel). It didn't win her awards or achievements. It wasn't answering a lot of interesting or important questions. And at times, the distinction didn't even make her happy.

Growing up, she heard a lot of voices tell her to be yourself (grown ups, teachers, TV shows). On the surface, it seemed like a decent and simple moral, one that many took for granted. But did any of those people that espoused it have any true idea of some of the challenges that came with applying that principle? Were they even aware that some may not liked what they saw when one chose to take a stand? Granted she had Helen, but there were still times where she felt troubled.

Should she open up to Helen about how she felt? She had that debate some time ago and she ultimately decided against it. While she never doubted Helen's ability to empathize, she always sensed an underlying fragility within that husky body and soft-spoken voice. As far as Luna was concerned, the girl had been an outcast for almost her entire life, never able to earn the admiration of anyone outside her family. Leni was her first friend (and Luna herself was her second after her big sister invited her into their little social link). But even with these established friendships, Helen still came across as nervous and reserved in most cases. She wouldn't be surprised if Helen harbored insecurities regarding her ability to be a good companion, ones even greater than her own. To risk hurting her feelings over some silly thoughts was too low. She would much prefer to accept her place as secondary to that of Leni within the circle, the position she felt she deserved.

Should she go to Leni on this matter? At first it sounded appealing, given how in some ways she admired her second oldest sister. On one hand, Leni shared much of the same background as her friend; much of her childhood was lonely and she often relied on members of her family (usually Lori) to encourage her to be social. It's possible she too could understand the worries that came with friendship and remaining true to oneself. But on the other hand, would she really? Luna loved her older sister very much and recognized the fact that she had nuances and surprises, however she also observed that the information that could be extracted from her was limited. As far as Luna was concerned, any concept that didn't fall under Leni's narrow list of interests (a notable one being fashion) ran the risk of not being understood. Sure she could pick it up if it the lecture were repeated or rephrased, but there was also the chance that it could entirely fly over her head. With that in mind, Luna was uncertain if these feelings were too complex or difficult to explain to her.

So was that just it? Luna feared that she would lack an outlet for this bile, granting it the liberty to fester in her.

Buzz.

A distraction. Luna eagerly grabbed her phone and saw the "new message" notification. She flipped it open to see her it was from none other than Helen.

 _"I asked my Mom. He's an old rock star. He's been around since the 60s."_

The first person that popped in her head was her Dad. She never bothered to learn the specific artists, but she knew that he was a huge fan of older music, the type that he and Mom grew up with. So it was gonna be that type of concert, she figured. Still, she was bent on attending. That way, she could at least get closer to Helen and make her one friend feel good.

She then turned to her sister.

"Hey Lola. Do you know what's on after this show?" Luna asked, turning to face her sister.

"Yeah. I was gonna watch it until Lana comes back in," she replied.

"Okay."

It wasn't ideal watching some sappy show about Princesses and magic, but it was good enough to pass the time. She supposed the best balance was to half pay attention while shooting texts back and forth between Helen. Thankfully, a lot of the messages came with more frequency than before. Most of them were just routine, discussing how their day was, anything new, jokes, and other stuff. None of it was especially eye-opening or revealing. Still, it was comforting having someone like Helen to talk to.

Eventually, long after Lana came back in and saw her show, there was a knock at the door. Given the correspondence and lower light in the sky, Luna understood it all. She briefly scanned her appearance. Sure the outfit wasn't ideal for a rock concert, but it was good enough. Besides, this was Leni's friend too. She figured it would be courteous to bring a little piece of her big sister with her to this hangout.

Luna stood, took a deep breath, and strode to the door. She swung it open revealing two familiar faces, causing the girl to smile.

"Hi Luna," Helen said with a warm smile and wave.


	3. Chapter 3

Helen's mom sure had an...interesting car, Luna thought to herself as she approached it. It was a lot like Vanzilla, only white and older. The two girls walked side-by-side while her mother went on ahead.

"Are you excited to see Mick Swagger?" Helen's mom asked enthusiastically. Her rambunctious voice and demeanor told it all. No wonder why she got tickets for this event. While she slid in the front seat, Helen and Luna filed in the back.

Luna cushioned herself into the lumpy leather seat, allowing her body to sink deep within it. It was comfortable enough, but she did get a little embarrassed when she saw Helen sitting straight up. So much for being a courteous, respectable guest, Luna thought to herself.

"Thanks for inviting me," she announced from that spot, hoping it would make up for it. Deep down, though, she recognized a pit from within. Why was it that even after being treated so well that she felt awful, out of place?

"No problem," Helen's mom shouted back as she sped off down the road. Instinctively, she cranked up the radio and fiddled with the dial. Meanwhile, Luna and Helen sat in the back witnessing the driver's energy take life.

The former glanced at the latter, seeing if she were up for talking. After all, tonight is supposed to be about the two of them getting closer together. Besides, this could have been a long car ride.

"So, how did you land these tickets?" Luna asked, turning to Helen. The girl mostly kept to herself. Her arms were tucked inward and her hands gripped the edge of the seat between her legs, as if she were afraid of touching her.

"My Mom is a big fan of Mick Swagger," Helen answered in her usual soft voice, "when she heard they were gonna be in town, she bought tickets for us."

Seemed logical, given the blasting music on the radio. The mixture of guitar and drums was an interesting combination that amused Luna. Was this Mick Swagger right there? If it was, then it was likely to be a fun evening. But there was one thing that didn't add up, something that made her uncomfortable within this cushy seat.

"Why did you get three?" she asked, trying not to let her suspicion seethe itself into audible contempt.

"Well at first my Mom was gonna give it to my Dad because he also liked Mick Swagger," Helen stated. As she spoke, Luna noticed something in the girl's eyes. There was this tension within her pupils, as if they were trying to shrink. It made her wonder if her own friend was afraid to answer, "but he got pulled into a business trip, so he's out of town. And then my Mom suggested she let me bring one of you two."

As the girl finished, she broke eye contact, opting to look out the window. Luna watched as she tentatively rested her arm against the side. It looked uncomfortable, unnatural. From their days at lunch, Luna picked up on how Helen would move like that (slow and uncertain). To her, it was no wonder she and Leni hit it off so well. Leni was much the same way in that she didn't move with much vigor or confidence either. Still, watching it here with just her, it was odd.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked.

Helen turned her head until those eyes (still tense) met her's.

"What do you mean?"

What did she mean? To think that this was so natural to her that it wasn't worth questioning was crazy. Luna knew that Helen was still new to the whole friendship game, but she could still only wonder why she was like this.

"You look nervous. Is something bugging you?" Luna asked, concerned. Her eyes glowed, trying to reassure her that it was alright to be open, that she was as much a friend as Leni was.

Helen, though, merely stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry," she said as her eyes gazed at the carpet. With the shadows of the late afternoon, she was unable to see the dirt, gum, and other crumbs that had accumulated on it from years of wear.

Luna didn't know what to make of all that. She could have tried telling her that it was alright or press her to spit out her concerns. But deep within her gut, she felt like she already knew the answer. It had stared her in the face before, weighed her down, disgusted her to the point of getting sick. Right now, she was looking in a mirror, gazing at several monuments connected by an unknown trail. Was she really about to tread down it? Especially after being blessed with a gift, an escape from their troubles.

"I'm really happy to be with you," Luna said candidly. Sure enough, Helen looked up at her, those eyes begging for reassurance. Luna provided a smile, "Thank you for taking me tonight. I know it's gonna be a lot of fun."

Just like that, Helen's face relaxed. She stretched her arms, allowing them to take up more space. And when Helen smiled, Luna could tell it was real. This was friends were for. This was a hang out.

The rest of the drive felt quick as the two struck up a conversation. They talked about the latest trends at school, plans for the summer, and antics going on back home. Luna, loaded with stories from the House, opened up and felt like an artist filling a canvas with a new set of paint. However it also turned out that Helen, shy as she appeared, also had an ample supply of insights. Who ever thought that someone like Helen would find pet peeves in stuff from TV to music to the food in the cafeteria? And whoever thought that someone like her would have had a pension for writing (she admitted to being into fanfiction). Luna couldn't help but smile as she saw her friend sprawl to life, using grand gestures to articulate all her points. And the confidence in her voice was nothing short of heartwarming to her.

The stadium was packed. Cars were parked in the line to enter the garage. Fans costumed with red jackets, white pants, and white powdery makeup walked alongside the vehicles, around them, or what other path they could find.

"What do these people think they're doing?" Helen's mom snickered as she gazed out the window, "They look like they're going to see SMOOCH," her eyes then wandered to the overhead mirror, the best form of eye contact she could make with the teenagers, "Do you think I should honk at 'em?"

Luna's eyes widened. What type of prospect was that? Neither of her parents were big on the car horn, although her father had slipped his palm on it several times. In search of an answer, she turned to Helen. Her face was remarkably relaxed, complacent at this nonsense. Nothing about this absurdity fazed her, leaving Luna all alone to get through this crazy ride.

The clock on the car radio was a lifesaver. Luna kept going back to it, desperate to keep track of time for this. With the cars bumper to bumper, she figured they weren't getting in any time soon. But good old Helen's mom was there to jeer at passerbys that were acting up, sung singles from the wrong artist, or just seemed like clueless followers to this event (much like Luna). It was odd, yet compelling. There was a strange charm to this grown woman getting so passionate about this Mick Swagger. He must mean a great deal to her.

According to the clock, thirty minutes elapsed before they found an open, yet tight spot on the fourth floor of the parking garage.

"Let's rock!" Helen's mom exclaimed as she pulled out three tickets aind held them like a fan. Luna held back a giggle before yielding to the grown up. Throughout their trek to the stadium, her and Helen stuck together while allowing the eager parent to go on ahead. Luna was fascinated by her movements, a wild first impression she had made on her. Enough to stir a conversation.

"Do you even like Mick Swagger?" Luna asked, turning to a quiet Helen. She looked at her nervously, her eyes briefly breaking away, before returning. Helen sighed.

"Can I be honest with you?" she asked regretfully.

"Of course you can. That's what friends are for!" Luna replied. She recognized the need to be encouraging, to give her friend that little nudge. Maybe they could have gotten another rapid fire conversation started, one where confidenxe flowed from their lungs and nerves evaporated.

Looking at Helen, she was taking some much needed steps. Her face relaxed and she locked eyes with Luna.

"No. I don't really like rock or metal or any of that loud music," she said candidly, her face conveying a conviction, one free from social pressures. Luna smirked a little upon seeing this result, "But my Mom doesn't get out of the house very much. So when she heard this guy she likes was gonna be playing, I couldn't say no to her offer," Helen then peered forward at the woman's back, "Look how excited she is."

As if it she wasn't already blossoming, Helen's mother moved with such vigor, her legs enthusiastically swinging about. Her feet were stomping the pavement in a rhymtic pattern. And Luna could have sworn she was hearing some mumbled lyrics under the woman's breath. _This_ was cooped up in the house all the time, Luna thought. What could this ball of energy have been doing with nowhere else to go. Perhaps it was her fault for not getting to know Helen better. Maybe she could visit her house.

"Yeah," Luna said calmly, her voice dropping off.

The threesome made their way through the mobs of diehard fans. The entire area right outside the stadium was like a makeshift community all on its own. Trailers, RVs, and trucks were plowed all over the place, acting as the building. Multiple radios and boom boxes were playing the same songs simultaneously, the chords and vocals clashing against each other in a neverending war for attention. From the limited melodies her ear could decipher, Luna get a tiny splash of excitement, a hype builder for what lied inside.

Mixed into the pandemonium were folks in wigs and outlandish (and outdated) getup screaming or singing out of key. Some of them were dancing, others were chugging cheap ale, and there were the occasional bunch selling their personal memorabilia as "one of a kind" or "the real deal". As much as she loved her sister, Luna was glad Leni wasn't here to witness this mess. She couldn't pinpoint whether she would've focused more on fixing the fashion or sheltering herself from the craziness (creating a bubble just for herself), but there was no way she'd get through this unfazed.

Eventually, through an ordeal that lacked cars or clocks, they fought their way to their seats. For a courteous offer, Luna admitted they were nice. They were plastic chairs attached to the stadium. It was high enough to where the stage floor was just below eye level, but it was close enough to where (she predicted) they would get a good luck at this fellow.

The stage itself was a spectacle that yanked Luna's head towards it. Multiple amplification boxes towered over everything. Jumbotrons oversaw the crowd, projecting Mick Swagger's logo: a glossy white peace sign with flashing purple and pink lights behind it. Sure she had seen glimpses of such sets on TV, but there was a disconnect between the pixelated screen and the raw imperfect eye. There it was, before her.

She felt a tap of her shoulder. Luna popped her head over to see Helen's mom leaning forward.

"Just you wait! Mick Swagger loves to have fog and laser lights fill up the room. You'll go nuts," the woman exclaimed with a toothy grin. Turning back to the stage, Luna tried to envision it in the dark, those two things dominating her vision. Oh how vivid that would be, to see that unfold right in front of. No screen or time gap to protect her back home. This was gonna be real. She was gonna be in the experience.

After another while the lights cut out, leaving the entire stadium in black. Fright was the first instinct. What was going on? Was there a power outage? Was this whole night gonna be for naught?

The answer was a booming power chord. Cheers erupted, painting the darkness with audible life. All Luna could feel were goosebumps, little hairs on her arms jumping up as if they were hit by a cold gust. So much for it being June.

After several more seconds of shredding on a guitar, a spotlight flickered. Far off at its end was an aging man with a laughably goofy dress shirt. If Leni were here, she'd say his collar was too big and his cuffs too loose. But that didn't stop the uproar, the meteoric sound that smashed against both her ear drums.

It was deafening, yes. So why was her heart pounding? Why did this feel like a rollercoaster at Dairyland even though she was planted on the ground? How was it that a smile had been blasted on her face?

Before she could cobble together an explanation, she was flooded. Her defenses fell as she drowned into the rapid chords and smashing drums. She thought it was just gonna be a quick splash, a wave that would give her the space and air to collect herself. But that precious moment never came. All she got was more and more hits, wave after wave. She succumbed to the harmony.

And as she felt her entire body melt into the seat, she heard the sound one only heard when they entered Heaven. The old man started singing.


	4. Chapter 4

The garage was basically a second attic. It was a treasure trove of all sorts of antiques, whether they were old records, posters of famous bands, or just ancient machinery (some of which was broken).

Luna had grown attached to that space. Every day, she went in there and fiddled around with whatever she could find. In the midst of all the junk was a dusty, metal guitar. After some basic cleaning and fine tuning, she got the instrument to produce some notes. The thin strings produced a weak, yet beautiful sound (one that Luna knew she could work with). Luckily, that wasn't all she found.

Digging through some of the cardboard boxes, she also found a box of picks she could use (strumming that guitar stung her fingers faster than peeling open a pickle jar). She also found a method book, complete with a fingering chart and sheet music for various tunes. And stuffed in the back was an amp along with some chords. Perhaps something like that could have breathed life into the tiny sound of those strings. But Luna was hesitant to haul it out there. After all, the others were gonna wonder what all that racket was. She wanted to nail down the instrument before presenting it to them (it was already bad enough they knew where she was).

Within a week, she had a grasp on all the major chords and was able to play some simple tunes from the method book. Each time she picked up the instrument, Luna felt her hands loosen just from playing the first note. Then, with each successive strum, energy surged up her arms before spreading all over her body. She jumped to life, the music soothed her ears, and everything she saw became brighter.

One day, after finishing yet another song in the book, Luna did the unthinkable and rested the guitar on her lap. As she gazed at the full purple surface, she pondered what she was doing.

All her life she had listened to music, whether it was on the radio, on TV, or whatever medium she and her siblings were exposed. How was it that after that, this one concert was what inspired her? Was this really how she wanted to spend her life?

Hearing the powerful chords and vocals that dominated the stadium and feeling the satisfaction of creating her own sound, Luna realized that this was different from those other times. Why though?

As far as she could tell, Luna figured it was little more than a feeling, a joy that didn't require explanation or further introspection. Besides, to pose this question would be like asking Luan why she likes comedy or why Leni loves fashion. Even Luna enjoyed a good laugh or a decent pair of boots, but she didn't devote her life to that type of thing. She supposed it was simply left to the person.

And she loved what she saw (even if the guitar acted as a terrible mirror). She smiled as she picked up the instrument once again.

She strummed a chord, producing a resonant pitch. Soon, she figured, it would be ready for the world. Soon, she would show them what "Luna Loud" meant.

 **The End**


End file.
